


Little Problems

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Breakdown is having thoughts about their relationship with Sally, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knock Out please reassure your boyfriend that everyone is okay, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Relationship Issues, Talking, of past partners not these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown is having some concerns about their relationship with Sally.  Knock Out isn't exactly sure what he's so concerned about.





	

 

"Knock Out."

 

The red-haired man looked up from his laptop, glancing at the man standing before him with an eyebrow raised.  "Yes?"

 

"We need to talk."

 

Knock Out sighed before closing his laptop.  "Very well, what is it?"

 

"Not here."

 

His eyebrow went even higher before he noticed the other glancing to the side.  It was towards the kitchen.  Where Sally was making dinner.

 

"Very well."

 

Knock Out placed his laptop down and took out his cell phone, pretending to dial a number.

 

"Hook?  Yes, I- calm down." He stood up and motioned Breakdown to follow him.  "I know, the reports were misplaced."

 

Breakdown glanced back, sighing in relief when Sally, who had turned around at Knock Out's raised voice, turned back to continued cutting up vegetables.  Good, she thought they were just stepping away for an important work call.

 

They stepped into their bedroom and locked the door behind them.  Knock Out threw his phone on the bed and turned to his lover.  "Now then... what was it that you needed to talk about without our little Sally listening in?"

 

Seeing the other cringe only made Knock Out even more confused.  "What?"

 

"...Knock Out-"

 

"Yes, you've said my name already-"

 

"-Have you looked at Sally's room lately?"

 

Knock Out stopped talking.  And also moving.  His face was the only thing that moved, morphing into a look of pure confusion and utter befuddlement.

 

"...What?"

 

"Sally's room, have you-?"

 

"Did you hit your head on something today?"  Knock Out gave the other a look over.  "Trip on the stairs or anything?"

 

"Knock Out, I'm serious.  I-! Damn it, I know you also helped Sally decorate it because she wanted help, but does it seriously not bother you?"

 

Knock Out didn't answer right away as he thought about the question.  Sally's choice in decor was... not common for a woman her age, but it didn't bother him.  Everyone had unique tastes; if he had unlimited money, he would have silk and rubies everywhere he could put them in his room.  Some would call it gaudy, but he liked to feel fancy.  Sally just preferred a more... princess-y room.  Nothing wrong with that.  It was just a more childish version of the royalty suite he sometimes liked to have in their room.

 

"...So she likes pink and unicorns and frilly stuff.  So what?"

 

"It looks like a kid's room!"

 

"... And?"

 

Breakdown groaned before he sat down on the edge of their bed, rubbing his temples before letting his face sit in his hands.

 

Now this was something Knock Out was not used to.  "Breakdown?  ...Was the canopy bed a little too much?"

 

Silence filled the room.  Knock Out was about to ask again when-

 

"Knock Out... This-Our relationship with Sally.  It feels like... like, I don't know... like one I've never ever wanted to be in."

 

That... made the red-head pause.  Was Breakdown having second thoughts about having Sally as their third?

 

"...Do you..." Knock Out, never the one to be comforting, sat down next to his lover and tried to not make this question sound like an accusation, "Are you uncomfortable with Sally as our third partner?"

 

Breakdown nearly slipped off the bed when his head snapped up, "What?!  Na-No!  No!  I-!  Primus... I-!  I love Sally.  I love her, you know that."

 

"So what's wrong?"

 

Breakdown looked away, staring at his hands before he clenched them.  His head slumped forward as if in defeat.  "This... This whole relationship.  Us and Sally.  The whole... caregivers/little relationship.  It's... It's just... It feels really weird."

 

...That wasn't what he expected, but now Breakdown's unusual behavior and reaction to Sally's room decor was making more and more sense.

 

"So what you're saying is... littles aren't your thing?"

 

"Damn it Knock Out, that's not what I'm saying!" Breakdown turned to him with frustration in his face.  "I just... I don't know.  I... I think I like it, but Sally... Primus, I don't know if she-"

 

"You think she's regressing back to old habits?"  Knock Out asked cautiously, knowing how Sally's past relationships made the other queasy.

 

"... I don't know.  It's more just-just that she's... I don't understand t-these types of relationships.  I get that we care for her and she depends on us while we all get off with each other but Sally, I just... I don't know if she's too dependent on us."

 

"Too dependent?"

 

"Does she... Does she love us?   Truly love us?  Or does she only see us as her caregivers that she has to... to..." He swallowed the last part down.

 

Knock Out bit his inner cheek before reaching out to hold the other's shoulder.  "Breakdown, I can't speak for Sally's feelings.  Just... You'll have to talk with her about this."

 

"But that won't work."

 

Knock Out wasn't ignorant of that claim either.  Sally was not stupid.  But she wasn't the brightest person either.  More like naive.  Foolish.  Simple.  Easy prey to manipulate.

 

It was probably why she had so many bad partners.  Horrible, filthy beasts like them could probably smell her from a mile away.

 

"Look... I understand that this relationship is... different from any you've had before.  But a caregiver/little relationship is nothing like what... like that is, we won't address those.  What we have is simply a relationship where we are all interested in each other and we take care of each other in... unique ways.  You and I provide a roof, food, financial security, and lots of affection and Sally, in return, does what she can to make us happy in a sort of mutual agreement."

 

Breakdown did not look pleased with that last part.

 

"Look, it's not like she's saying Daddy or anything," Obvious jump back from Breakdown, check, "But regardless, Sally isn't acting like this because we're some sort of perverted, brain-damaged miscreants or some maniacal, manipulative serial killer who's picking out his next prey.  She's just a bubbly, childish, and overexcited young woman who likes cute things, dressing in pretty dresses, and being treated like a princess who happens to be in a relationship with two of the most handsome men in this city."

 

A chuckle answered him.  Good, he was actually listening to him.

 

"For my sake... and Sally's and most especially yours, please talk with Sally about this.  I don't know what will come of it, but maybe if you spoke your mind or concerns... maybe Sally might be able to help you out.  That's all I can say."

 

"...Yeah."  Breakdown didn't say much else, just nodding.  It wasn't much of an answer, or a start, but it was something.  And hopefully it would lead to some resolution for Breakdown.

 

A knock startled them both as they looked up to see Sally peaking her head in.

 

"Breakdown?  Knock Out?  Dinner is ready.  Is everything okay?"

 

"Oh, we're just fine, my dear." Knock Out stood up, "Hook was just being fussy, as he always is.  We both got a bit of a migraine trying to talk the fool down."

 

"Oh... Do you want me to... hold off on dinner for a bit?  O-Or get you some medicine?"

 

"Sally, Sally, my sweet little helper," Knock Out crossed the room to pull her in, "You are just too sweet.  But we'll be just fine.  Now, why don't we sit down and have what you've slaved away at for hours?  Breakdown?"

 

The other hesitated momentarily, but composed himself as he joined them to head for the dinner table.

 

He would have to worry about it another day.  For now, he just wanted to be with the ones he loved.

 

END


End file.
